User talk:Drewsky1211
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the genealogy and family history wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Albrecht II von Meißen (1240-1314) page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French and Dutch, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Robin Patterson (talk) 02:23, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Standard format If you want to take advantage of the standard gadgets we use on this wiki, you have to use the standard templates which use SMW to let us share data between pages. So to get there from here, the pages you have created so far must be converted to use the template . Please re-read the introductory documentation: * for an overview * for an approach to conversion Alternatively, if you ask I am happy to convert all your person articles for you. Thurstan (talk) 22:45, May 7, 2016 (UTC) I've replied to your blog post and upgraded Abraham and may do more. (How about adding a bit to your user page?) (:-) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:32, May 10, 2016 (UTC) I've upgraded another Wilbore. His siblings will appear automatically when his father's page is upgraded, and tree pages will stretch a bit further. Keep up the good work! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:28, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Sources Please help yourself and others by listing sources in the fields provided. Your recent Simon Gates (1724-1774) gives his mother the surname "Forbes", whereas other pages on this wiki (derived from other genealogical researchers) give it as "Fobes" (admittedly a much rarer name). We would be interested to see your source in case there is further investigation to be done. Kind regards -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:34, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Places Hey, Drew, I've been "fixing" some of the placenames on your pages. For localities and counties in the US, you nearly always need the State name added so that the person will be assigned to the correct place and appear on its bdm subpage. "United States" is the standard nation name all over Wikia and Wikipedia. Please use it in the "Nation" field. Not too hard after you've done it once for a particular event: type "u" for the next person and you should get a clickable menu showing "United States" and possibly "United Kingdom", so it's just as easy as typing "USA". Keep 'em coming, pardner! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:42, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Welcome back! Hello again, probable distant cousin! I should have noticed your Elizabeth Cromwell (1600-1666) earlier, but I was offline when you created it. If you have her parents correct, she is probably the one whose second marriage was noted on Wikipedia: see https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oliver_Cromwell_(died_1655)#Family and tell us if that could be her. One of my ancestors was a sister of Oliver Cromwell, Lord Protector of England (1599-1658), and they were niece and nephew of your Sir Oliver, who is about to get his own page now that I have compared three "authorities" about dates. (By the way, what are your sources for Elizabeth and her descendants?) It's good to see you now including middle names in person-page names. I've added a few to your earlier ones. It reduces the chance of duplication and it also gives better indications of how family names were repeated down the generations when you see lists of descendants etc. A reminder about U.S. county names in "place" fields. They need "County, state" if they are to link to the county page and be listed on its "bdm" subpage. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:02, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Eastern Europe etc I've created the Russian ancestry template by copying from the Wikipedia template that has almost the same name. You may like to do the Polish one, noting that the Wikipedia acknowledgment must be inside the "noinclude" tags. I've also belatedly added you to Familypedia:Contributors/Edit count. You're #44. Keep it up! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:29, September 7, 2017 (UTC)